Inu Yasha and the Spell of Youth
by Funny Bunny
Summary: Inu Yasha is turned into a chibi by some spell from a doll shop, and some of the stuff he does is dangerous.
1. Default Chapter

Inu- Yasha, and the Spell of Youth

****

Chapter 1: The Festival, and Doll Shop

Dear Readers,

This is my first YYH fic, if you want to see my other fics, just look my name up! This one was inspired by the manga, but lets just cut to the story.... Shall we? I do not own YYH, or any of it's characters, minus my own inventive demons..... So let's start the show!!!!!

Yours Truly, 

FB

It was once again the Cherry Blossom Festival in Tokyo, Japan, it would be the first time that Inu Yasha had ever gone to the festival in his life. Kagome was currently getting on her best komodo (I think that's how it's spelled....) for the event. "How much longer are you gonna take?!", Inu grumbled to the door.

"Just a little longer, be patient.", Kagome stated, "Until then....", 

"Don't you dare say it you....", Inu Yasha stated.

"Just sit.", Kagome finished.

_FWAMP! _Inu lay on the floor twitching a slight bit. "I hate you....", he stated.

....

They finally had made it to the festival, but not without a few stares at Inu Yasha, who's ears gained attention. Inu walked, quietly following Kagome around, his eyes wandered from one thing to the next, he really didn't care about anything. But then, something did catch his eye. It was just a closed shop, but it had old Japanese dolls sitting in the display window. 'There's something strange about these....', Inu thought to himself.

Kagome stopped when she noticed Inu Yasha wasn't behind her, she turned, and found him staring at a shop window display, then, a crowd blocked him from her view. As soon as they had come the crowd parted, and Kagome let out a small gasp of shock. Because Inu Yasha stood there, but he was just... A little kid. Kagome walked up to him, quietly, and looked at him with a shocked look upon her face. "Inu.... Yasha?....", she stated, carefully, as to not startle him.

Inu Yasha turned, and looked at her curiously. "Hn, who are you?", he asked, "Where am I?", 

"Uh..... Tokyo, Japan.", Kagome stated, "Listen, I have to take you.... Home with me okay?", 

"No! I can get home by myself! I don't need any help from a mortal girl.", Inu stated, firmly.

"But, you have to.", Kagome stated, taking hold of his wrist, and dragging him towards home.

"No! I don't know who you are! Sessho! Sessho help me! Sessho Maru!", Inu Yasha stated, starting to fight against Kigome, "Sessho, please?....", 

Kagome finally got Inu as far as the park, and he had finally gave up hope that his older brother was going to help him out. No, rather, he was sniffling, and actually followed Kagome home. "Listen, your brother's been gone for a long time, he might not show up ever again, but, you'll be staying here, until I figure something out.", Kagome stated.

Inu didn't respond, but just nodded, and let himself get dressed for bed. "Now, you rest some, and I'll see how you're doing in the morning, okay?", Kagome stated.

Inu didn't state anything, but just sat there in bed, looking at his own hands.

...

Kagome opened the door to the bedroom, and she looked at the bundle in the bed. Inu clutched the pillow and only stirred when Kagome brushed some of his hair out of his face. Inu Yasha whimpered a slight bit, snuggling into the pillow. Kagome gently shook him awake. 

...

No matter how sweet Inu- Yasha had looked while sleeping, he was being a pain in the ass at the moment, refusing to eat, and sitting with his arms crossed in his seat. She had finally found out what it was that she had happened, it was in an old book from futile Japan that Shippo had brought her a few days ago. A youth spell, which could only be reversed by the same thing that had caused it to happen. "Come on, we're gonna go into town.", Kagome stated, taking Inu Yasha's wrist again.

"No! I'm not going anywhere but home!", Inu Yasha huffed, promptly sitting down on the porch.

"Oh no you don't you little half- breed!", Kagome growled, then noticed the sudden hurt in his eyes from that comment, "Inu Yasha... I- I didn't mean....."

Inu's eyes swelled with tears. "I HATE YOU!", he stated, getting up, and racing into the woods.

"Inu Yasha! Get back here.... SIT!", Kagome stated, but, he was already out of ear shot, "Inu Yasha....", 

....

The young Inu- Yasha ran hard, and fast, his tears fell one after the other... He all of a sudden found himself in a clearing... He looked up at the area that was cleared. It had a large, black river, Inu cautiously stepped onto it, and noticed that it was hard, and he didn't sink into the water... It was so interesting to the youth that he didn't notice the semi- truck coming at him, until it blew it's horn. Inu looked up, and stood, wide eyed at the huge machine. That's when Kagome came through the clearing, having heard a truck horn. "Inu Yasha! Move! Inu!", Kagome yelled, but Inu was too shocked to do anything, "Inu Yasha! SIT!", 

Just as the truck was about to hit him, Inu Yasha was forced to the asphalt, and the truck passed over him, with no harm. "Inu!", Kagome stated, running to the now, quivering, and crying child, "It's okay, you're safe, it's alright, don't ever do that again okay?", Kagome stated.

Inu nodded, and clutched to Kagome scared of what could of happened. The poor half- demon lay in Kagome's grasp for a long time, and cried pitifully. He didn't seem to have been hurt, luckily.

...

Sessho- Maru walked patiently towards the well, he knew what he wanted, and it would become deadly obvious by tomorrow.... He needed his younger half- brother, and he didn't mean willingly either.

****

End Chapter: Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Inu- Yasha, and the Spell of Youth

All disclaimers apply.

****

Chapter 2: Sessho- Maru

The next morning, Inu- Yasha woke up late, and seems how each time he woke up at home late, he'd have to get something to eat, he felt that meant he'd have to here too. So he got dressed into his cloths, and headed outside till he stumbled across a koi pond. It was full of large fish, Inu licked his lips, and decided these would become his breakfast. So, he stood really still, claws held in position... Then, he caught one, and just as he did, Kagome was heard calling him. "Inu- Yasha, breakfast is ready.", Kagome yelled.

Inu let the fish go, and started across the yard to the house.

...

Sessho- Maru didn't know of what had happened to his younger half- brother, and as he watched from a great distance, he didn't notice the height difference. Instead, he dropped down just before Inu- Yasha made it to the door. "Sessho- Maru?", the whelp before him asked.

"Hn, you're not my younger brother, your just some whelp.", Sessho huffed, picking Inu up by the collar.

"Hey! Sessho, put me down!", Inu huffed.

Sessho promptly hit Inu in the face then (He doesn't realize it's Inu- Yasha, member?) Upon which Kagome came out, and jumped onto Sessho's back. "You let INU-YASHA GO, SESSHO!!!!!!!", she yelled, hitting him in the head, yanking on his hair, ears, whatever she could grab.

"GET OFF OF ME!!!!!", Sessho- Maru stated.

Kagome was thrown off, and Inu- Yasha sat, crying because he didn't understand what was going on. Then, it finally clicked in Sessho's head, the pup really was his younger brother. "Inu?", Sessho asked, "Inu...", 

As Sessho stepped forward, Inu- Yasha let out a yelp, and ran into Kagome's arms. "YOU'RE NOT SESSHO- MARU!!!!!!! YOU'RE A MONSTER!", Inu yelled at Sessho.

"I'm sorry, I didn't...", Sessho stated.

"Go away, leave me a lone, you imposter!", Inu- Yasha whined, burying his face into Kagome's shirt.

"Fine.", Sessho- Maru said leaving the temple to contemplate just what had happened.

As a kid, he always cared for his younger brother that is until they found out about the Shikon (I think that's how you spell it.) Jewel, then the two went to war over the matter, but that was far away compared to Inu's new age... 'Now look, I'm making myself feel guilty when I should exploit this.', Sessho thought, 'But, then again, he's just a pup, and I... Having me beat up on him right now wouldn't be right. Damn conscious.' 

Finally he decided he'd have to convince Inu- Yasha that he really was Sessho- Maru. So, it was decided.

...

It was a few days later when Inu was taking a walk underneath some cherry blossoms that the strange monster from before showed back up. "Get away from me you!", Inu huffed, throwing a rock at Sessho's head, only to miss.

"Wait, Inu- Yasha, I really am Sessho- Maru, just give me a chance to prove it, ask me anything you want, and I'll tell you what you want to know.", Sessho stated, calmly.

"Okay.", Inu said, "What was our secret word?", 

It took Sessho a long time to think of it, when he figured it out, "I got it, it was Snow Lily.", Sessho looked about himself, only to find Inu gone, "Oh, boy... How much trouble can he get into?", he thought for a second, "Never mind, I better go try to find him.", 

...

'If the real Sessho- Maru isn't going to come back to me, then I'll have to go to him.', Inu thought to himself, as he walked down the busy streets of Tokyo, 'Now, where can I see the forest from?', 

He noticed the Tokyo Tower. People where entering a hole at the bottom, so, Inu- Yasha just did the same. When he got to the top, he was inside some building type thing. "Please do not go near the broken window, it is unsafe, and highly risky to go near.", Inu didn't hear one of the people state. 

Inu figured he'd get a better look at the very top of the tower, so when no one was looking, he climbed to the very top. While sitting there, the wind blasted hard on him, and he slipped, causing him to fall... Luckily a little ways down, his hand caught a beam, though his body dangled over the immense fall to the bottom.

...

Kagome had gotten up late, and figured that Inu- Yasha had gone somewhere to play for a little while, so she sat down, and flicked the TV on to news... 

"Special report, A small boy seems to have fallen from the Tokyo Tower in Tokyo City, Japan. Officials say he must have climbed through a broken window that happened early yesterday night. We'll keep live coverage as well as we can.", the reporter stated.

Kagome just so happened to look at the TV at that very moment, and see Inu- Yasha hanging by a hand... She dropped the cup she was holding, and screamed...

...

Sessho- Maru who just so happened to be near the temple when Kagome screamed came running straight into the house. "What is it mortal wretch?", he demanded, absently sounding like his younger brother. (Hey, but he was in no mood.)

Kagome just pointed a trembling finger to the screen. Sessho was gone in a blink of an eye.

...

Inu Yasha hung there, his arm was starting to get tired, and his hand was slipping, he whined just a bit, tears forming in his eyes as he did so. Then that bully from earlier showed up... "Inu- Yasha, take my hand.", he stated.

"No!", Inu stated, firmly, he fell a little ways more, then caught himself again.

"I'm your brother, I'm Sessho- Maru.", Sessho stated, "And our secret word was Snow Lily. Now, grab my hand.", 

"But, I'm scared.", Inu stated.

"Just try.", Sessho- Maru persisted, "I won't let you fall, I promise, now grab my hand.", 

Inu tried again, only to fall. Sessho managed to race, and catch him by the arm. Holding Inu- Yasha close, he headed back to the temple. 

...

Kagome greeted them at the door, hugging Inu- Yasha tightly, and then looking up at Sessho- Maru carefully. "Thank- you, Sessho.", She stated.

"Hmph.", Sessho stated.

'Damned conscious.', he cursed in his head.

But, he decided to stay, knowing how much trouble little half- demons can truly get into...

****

End Chapter: R&R, will continue next time, with a demon invented by you know whom!!! ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

Inu- Yasha and the Spell of Youth

****

Chapter 3: A Shard, In Kagome's Time and Lady Widow

Inu- Yasha caused quiet an extensive amount of damage to the house when it came time to take a bath. "I thought he was part dog- demon!", Kagome yelled over Inu's protests to being told he was taking a bath.

"Not all dogs like water, you know.", came Sessho- Maru's reply.

"Sit!", Kagome yelled.

Inu found himself on the floor in no time, and he whimpered at the thought of a bath. "You'll be taking one, and that's that.", Kagome stated, firmly, "While Sessho takes care of the mess you made.", 

"But I'm no house mai-", Sessho started to argue. 

"DO IT!!!!!!!! Or ELSE!", she shrieked.

Sessho complied, having heard extensive amounts of news about women and a once a month cycle they had. Almost like Inu's becoming fully human on new moons, only the women's process was a lot more dangerous to others, he'd heard. "What have I gotten myself into?", Sessho moaned, getting to work, starting with the shredded pillows, and such....

...

The next morning, Sessho woke, to find that Inu- Yasha was already outside, he was dragging something inside the house. "Sessho, can I keep him, please?", Inu- Yasha asked.

"I don't think Kagome would like him, Inu.", Sessho replied.

"But it followed me here.", Inu argued.

"Highly improbable.", Sessho retorted, "Cobras just don't follow little demons home, put him back where you got him from.", 

"Yes, Sessho.", Inu pouted, going back outside. 

(You may all laugh now.) 

"What was that he had with him?", Kagome asked, coming out brushing her hair.

"Nothing but some wild animal.", Sessho stated, skipping that it was a deadly snake.

"Oh. Okay.", Kagome stated, calmly.

...

Inside the bone- eaters well, something stirred, and crawled up from the darkness...

...(Spooky)...

Meanwhile, on his way back from disposing of the snake, Inu Yasha saw something pretty glittering in the grass, and little kids, having an interest in shiny objects, he snatched it up. Just as something came creeping up behind him...

...

Sessho had been sent out to search for his little half brother to be called to dinner. The air smelled oddly of something fowl, but Sessho took that to be some modern human thing. Hence, he was about halfway into the forest when Inu came running to Sessho- Maru, crying, and screaming. That's when it crept from the shadows, it smelled of death, and it was hurrying to catch little Inu. Sessho- Maru let out a growl as it gained on the almost helpless child. Before it snatched up Inu- Yasha though, Sessho- Maru struck it hard.

"Who are you and what is your business being here?", Sessho demanded to know.

"I am Lady Widow, and I have come for the shard that he has, and if he doesn't hand it over, then I'll have to kill him.", She stated.

That was when Sessho- Maru got a good look at what he was up against. It was large, and had the body of a spider, but also, the torso, and head of a woman, eight legs, and two arms. Sessho- Maru decided it best to kill her, before she got to Inu- Yasha. "Inu, run!", Sessho managed to say, just before she got him. 

Inu- Yasha ran as fast as he could to Sessho, managing to jump into his arms. Sessho- Maru quickly jumped out of harms way, and slowly started back into the forest, trying to lure her to him. "What do you have Inu?", Sessho stated.

"This shiny thing I found in the forest.", Inu held it for Sessho to see.

Sessho- Maru groaned inwardly as he darted back, and forth between trees. "Give me that shard!", Lady Widow screamed.

Inu looked over Sessho's shoulder and yelled back at her, "It's my shiny thing, and you can't have it, you mean old wretch!", 

Sessho- Maru hoped that Inu- Yasha hadn't provoked the demon to come after them any faster, his hopes, however, didn't come true. 

Sessho quickened pace to get out of her sight, and quietly hid Inu safely, he hoped, in a hollow tree. "Stay put, and don't make a sound, Inu- Yasha.", he whispered in a hushed tone.

Then, quickly taking up a rock to make it seem as though he were still carrying Inu- Yasha, Sessho- Maru ran deeper into the forest. Luckily, Inu obeyed, and Lady Widow was led away from Inu. Sessho looked back, watching as she scurried to catch him. But, before she caught up, Sessho- Maru made a turn around, and quickly shoved the rock in her face, before temporarily blinding her. She tried using her web to catch him in, but because she was blind at the moment, only succeeded in getting tangled in her own web. Sessho made quick work of her, before returning to the hollowed tree, and retrieving Inu- Yasha. "Your going to have to give that to Kagome.", Sessho stated.

"I won't! It's mine, I found it fair, and square!", Inu- Yasha protested.

"Found what?", Kagome asked, by the door to the house.

"A shard.", Sessho- Maru stated.

"Oh, well, you have to give it to me then.", Kagome stated.

"NO! It's shiny, and it's MINE!", Inu- Yasha held it tightly to his chest, protectively.

"I'll trade this for it!", Kagome stated, producing an earring which had lost it's match a long time ago.

"Okay!", Inu agreed.

So they traded, and Inu still got a shiny thing for him to keep.

****

End Chapter: Next Chapter, Half- demons, and school does not mix!


	4. Chapter 4

Inu- Yasha and the Spell of Change

****

Chapter 4: School?

It was getting to be the end of the summer, and they still hadn't found a cure for the spell placed on Inu- Yasha.... So, naturally, Kagome felt herself leaning towards asking her Mother to enroll Inu- Yasha into school, to give him something to look forward to....

...

"Well, this school has a large playground, and library, Inu could learn to read, right?", Kagome's Mother stated, holding up the information booklet for Kagome to see.

"But, I'm partial to this one, listen... It's close to the ocean, and gives the children a chance to learn about it using a hands- on lesson, sounds like fun right?", Kagome cheerily stated.

Sessho- Maru sat across the table, sipping his tea, listening to the silly conversation, "Listen to you two, it won't work...", he stated in a manner of fact tone, "To put a partial dog- demon into a human school is asking for it.", 

"Now, why would you say that?", Kagome stated, innocently.

"Well, you really want to hear the truth, hmmm?", Sessho questioned.

"Yes, do tell us why it is a bad mix...", Kagome stated.

"Well, from my experience most human children are cruel, unjust when it comes to those different from themselves.", Sessho- Maru stated, "Even some human parents are that way.", 

"I'll bet they won't be to Inu- Yasha.", Kagome stated.

"Fine, don't listen to me, and then see how much trouble he does get into.", Sessho stated, taking another long draught of his tea.

Just as he finished Inu- Yasha came inside from his playing. "Hey, Inu, come here.", Kagome said, gently.

"What?", Inu- Yasha asked innocently.

"How'd you like to go to school for a while?", Kagome stated.

"What's a school?", the little pup asked, curiously.

"It's where you learn how to read, and write, and other things like math, and science.", Kagome stated, "There's other children there your age too.", 

"That sounds like fun!", Inu stated, his eyes sparkling with wonderment.

"It is, do you want to go there?", Kagome asked.

Inu nodded his head.

"Okay then, now, go get washed up, it's almost time for dinner.", Kagome stated.

"Okay!", Inu- Yasha stated.

"See, I told you there wouldn't be any trouble from him.", Kagome stated.

"Oh, we'll have to wait and see...", came Sessho- Maru's reply.

...

A few days later, it was Inu's first day of school, and boy, was he excited about it. Kagome's didn't start until about a week later than Inu- Yasha's thanks to a broken water pipe, so she walked him to the school. "I'll see you later, Inu- Yasha, and you better behave, got it?", Kagome stated.

Inu hugged tightly onto her in protest, "Y- You didn't say that you'd l-l-leave me here alone!",

"Awe, it's all right, I'll come back later when you get out of school.", Kagome stated, ruffling the boy's hair playfully.

"You promise?", Inu asked.

Kagome nodded agreement before leaving a scared looking little Inu- Yasha in the care of the kindergarten teacher....

...

Inu looked up at the lady that he held hands with now, she was plump, and reminded Inu oddly of a partridge. Her cheery face smiled sweetly down at him, her brown locks framing her rounded face. "Her we go, now, hang your things in the closet there.", she stated, "Go set right there.", she chided, scooting him towards a table, "There, don't look so afraid, little one.", 

Another woman, who looked the exact opposite of the other came up... "I'm Miss Rhiana.", she stated.

"I'm... Inu....", he stated quietly.

"Well, you make some new friends while I greet the rest of the children.", Mrs. Rhiana stated.

So Inu sat at his table quietly withdraw from the rest of the people around himself, they all were full humans, and Inu- Yasha could tell by the way they smelled. 

At recess, Inu sat on the swing and gently rocked himself back and forth, before a couple older kids showed up, they looked like third graders.... "Hey there, what are those on top of your head?", the one bully stated.

"My... My.... Ears....", Inu stated.

"They look like a dogs.", another stated.

"We'll just have to call you mutt- boy from now on, right guys?", the first stated.

The other's nodded, or answered....

...

Inu- Yasha walked towards the temple, memories of cutting the kid's cheek with his claws before running away from the school... As he ran, streams of silvery tears streaked his cheeks, he pushed past the people.... It wasn't long before he made it to the partially wooded part of the city...

...

Sessho- Maru was laying in the living room, it was so boring without the little pup scampering around asking too many questions, or getting into mischief.... Sessho sighed, as the.... What was it Kagome called the thing?... Oh, yes, phone rang...... He picked it up, annoyed a bit at having to move..... "Hello, this is Miss Rhiana Inu- Yasha's teacher, and it appears that he's not here, and well, some of the kids say that he just.... left...", the female voice stated.

Sessho hung up, and went to see Kagome, a half smirk across his face... "Oh, Kagome, guess who's run away from school?", he stated, a hint of a laugh in his eyes.

".... WHAT?!!!!!", Kagome stated, charging at him.

Before Sessho- Maru knew what hit him, he was being rung like a dish rag. "IT'S NOT MY FAULT, I TRIED TO WARN YOU BUT YOU DIDN'T LISTEN TO ME!!!!!!!!!", Sessho yelled, trying desperately to get her to let go.

Then there came a small sniffle from under the nearby tree... "...", Kagome looked down at Inu- Yasha, anger across her face.

He looked up at her, and hard as she tried, the anger melted into sympathy for the poor, trembling child. Sessho- Maru sighed, relieved at actually being let go of. 

"Why'd you leave school like that Inu- Yasha?", Kagome stated.

"The- the kids were picking on me, and I- I don't wanna hafta go back....", he whimpered.

Sessho- Maru finally got to give the all knowing look of triumph to Kagome. "Okay, Inu, I guess I'll have to go, and get your things, maybe you can be home- schooled instead.", 

"What do you mean home- schooled?", Sessho- Maru said.

"It's where he learns at home, here....", Kagome stated.

"Oh boy...", Sessho groaned.

So, it was decided that Kagome's Grandpa would assist in teaching Inu- Yasha at home. However, yet, another shard was to found.....

****

End Chapter: ^.^ Review! (Hopping up and down on a sugar high.)Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Inu- Yasha and the Spell of Youth

****

Chapter 5: Mistress Blossom

It was a beautiful afternoon, when Sessho- Maru took Inu into the forest to be taught a few things that any human could not have been able to do. The secret of generations of demons depended upon the knowledge of potions, and spells, so much so, they were only obliged to those of demon's blood. Today was a simple task of learning of what sleeping potions came from what flowers.... "The poppy can produce a dangerous sleeping liquid, it is only used in dire need against others you cannot outmatch Inu, do you understand me?", Sessho- Maru asked.

"Yes, Sessho.", Inu said.

"Now, they may not look it but bluebells have a light sleeping effect when added with the honey made from vanilla seeds, and this is traditionally used by... Inu, where are you going?", Sessho asked.

"I was just wanting to pick some of those.", Inu stated, pointing to tropical lilies. 

"Those shouldn't be growing here....", Sessho thought to himself, "Inu be careful.

"Look, I found a shiny thing like what I picked up the last time in one.", Inu- Yasha stated, producing a shard.

"Give that to me now, Inu Yasha.", Sessho stated, "It's rather dangerous to you if you have it....", 

"Well then, let me take it off of your hands, Sessho- Maru.", came a sneer remark.

Upon which a lady with bright green hair, and red eyes fell upon the ground. 

"Mistress Blossom?", Sessho remarked, in shock.

She snatched the shard from Inu's hands. "Hm. Seems you remember, oh, and I'm not here for the shard, Lord Inako sent me... For the boy.", she swept her hand over the flowers, which sprung up, and snatched Inu away from Sessho before he could react, "He believes that your younger brother is a fine young bud with great potential."

With that vines ensnared, and took Inu from Sessho's sight, soon, reappearing with a plant amid them, one white bud clung to the green stem. "You bitch!", Sessho growled, "What have you done to him?!", 

"Only what you've always bragged about wanting, him out of your way.", with that she cackled, "If you want to have him back as himself, you'll have to come to the castle and you know where that is, Sessho- Maru, or have you forgotten when you betrayed Lord Inako?", 

All Sessho could do was watch when she vanished, the flower with her. He'd come to Lord Inako, and he'd bring something they'd never suspect, an angered female human, and a sword. 

****

End Chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Inu- Yasha and the Spell of Youth

****

Chapter 6: Kagome, Actually in the Main Fight?!!!!

Dear Fans, 

See, this is why you review, so I can get suggestion to satisfy your wants, and needs. This was actually suggested, or a hint of one in a review, so, here it is, part 1 to the fight, I think.

Sincerely,

FB

Sessho- Maru entered Kagome's bedroom, and just tossed the sword on her desk. "Wha? Sessho, what are you doing?", Kagome asked.

"We have to go save Inu- Yasha from an old enemy of mine, only one problem, the Fang Sword (I know, it's original name, I just prefer my English terms.) I can not wield it.", Sessho- Maru explained.

"Why not?", Kagome asked.

"Our enemy is one that I have escaped from before, I can only stay out of his control if I can fly, the sword's to heavy for that, you have to use it.", Sessho answered, "I don't think he can effect you because you're from this time, and I've noticed your people are so detached from the earth that it'd be difficult for him to control you.", 

"Oh.", Kagome stated.

So, Kagome, and Sessho- Maru both left through the well. "Why did you bring that silly thing?", Sessho asked.

"That way I can travel easier.", Kagome stated.

"You don't have to worry about that, I can change and you can ride me.", Sessho snorted.

Upon which he went into his true form, and knelt for Kagome to get on, which she did, with the sword across her back. And they went off to the castle. Meanwhile, the small bud began it's blooming. "Perfect, I'll have a new person under my control by the next full moon.", Lord Inako chuckled to himself, "Go welcome our guests, Blossom.", 

"Yes Lord Inako.", came a reply.

...

"What's that?", Kagome said, pointing to a figure in the distance. 

'Blossom.', Sessho- Maru growled, 'You just get to the castle, I can deal with that witch.',

He landed only a few feet from her, and let Kagome get off. "Good luck, Sessho.", Kagome said, before running off into the forest.

"Lord Sessho- Maru, so the traitor's returned home...", Lady Blossom cackled.

'This is where you die, bitch!', Sessho snarled at her.

"Ooooohhhh, I've made the little puppy wuppy mad, what shall I ever do?", Lady Blossom retorted.

...

Kagome had made it to the front of the castle, and then, ran into the guards. 'Maybe a distraction will work.', she thought, before throwing a rock.

It worked, and using the heavy sword she knocked them out before they even knew what hit them. Kagome slipped into the castle, she turned a corner, and came into what looked like a large greenhouse, full of new buds. "I see you've found my army.", came a calm voice.

Kagome looked up to see a man with long hair in a ponytail, it was a deep brown, and his eyes a rather interesting green. "I hope you can defend yourself, little mortal.", he smirked, "Especially when my prize warrior joins us, and you have a day and a half before that happens, so, I'll just have to try not to kill you for him.", 

Kagome drew the sword, and held it in a readied position, as she had seen Inu do before in his fights before. "I'm ready for you jerk.", Kagome taunted.

"Good, I'll be glad to throw you on your butt, human.", Lord Inako sneered.

"Bring it.", Kagome tested.

"Let us see if you can handle my thorn sword.", he drew his, "Little girl.", 

The swords made first contact with a bone jarring clang, and Kagome struggled against it, but managed to hold her position. As Kagome and Inako parted, Kagome wondered if this was really how they'd win the battle. They clashed again, and Kagome felt his weight pressing against hers. "Your hardly tiring me, and yet, I'm running you like a dog, oops, is that offensive?", he said his snide remark.

Kagome then noticed an arrow head in her pocket, she quickly took it out, but kept it hidden in her wrist. 'Please let this work.', came her thoughts. She charged, only to dodge, making sure she scraped her hand with the arrow in it's grip, driving it deep into his hand. "You cheap bitch!", came the cry.

Then, as though in slow motion a sword came flying her way.... Kagome twisted, hoping, praying she would dodge it....

....

Sessho- Maru dogged an attack from Lady Blossom, before sending one of his own on her. "Ah, Sessho- Maru, you'll never learn will you? You'll never beat me, or Lord Inako to free your little brother.", 

'That's what you think, you green haired ass.", Sessho insulted.

"We'll just see about that.", Blossom retorted.

....

Kagome dodged it, just barely, and still got a nice scratch into the deal, however, she did manage to grab onto the blade itself of his sword, and, using the Fang sword, broke it. "You little wench, how dare you break my sword1!!!!!!! You'll pay.", Lord Inako growled.

With that, he began to change, his hands, and legs became masses of vines, and his hair became one, long cascade of leaves. "Here you go!", he bellowed, his arms grew outward, threatening to snare Kagome into their tight embrace. 

That's when one hit her in the cheek, she spun into the floor, disoriented. "Ahhh, I see we are loosing hope... Well, all the same, why not let your hopes up by seeing you're little friend right now?", with that, he pointed to a barely opening blossom, it was just a large enough hole to see inside of the blossom itself. Inside Inu lay, only he had vines starting to grow from his hands, and feet, a noticeable bundle of flowers starting to emerge from his hair. Kagome gasped. "That's right, he'll be fully mine by the full moon, I hope his transformation will not disturb you little girl....", he sneered.

"I'll kill yoooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!", Kagome screamed, striking hard across one of his arms, cutting off a good portion of his vines. 

Twice as many grew back in their places, as he pinned her against a wall. Pain ebbed through her chest, but she got up anyway, running again, to cut him, only to have more grow back. "How do you beat something that grows like wildfire?", Kagome whispered.

...

Sessho- Maru came close to getting his gut slitted, only to be missed at the last second, then, came the most unexpected thing, a hail of fire bellowed, burning her to cinders midst the sweltering heat, Sessho was protected. "I see you've not lost your stubborness, Brother Sessho.", a familiar voice came.

"Kaongy?", Sessho asked.

"Aye, one and the same.", a young face smiled up at him.

Sessho- Maru remembered him, another dog demon at one point, turned into one of Inako's slaves by the same method he was using on Inu- Yasha. His green, willow like hair fell over one shoulder, and tearful silver eyes regarded Sessho with a feel of relief, his slim figure showed no sign of well to do nutrition. Sessho- Maru looked at the torch he held in one hand. "You could have killed yourself doing that, you know, Kaongy.", Sessho warned.

"Just as long as it took the bitch with me.", came a raspy reply, "The drought would've done the same to me anyway."

Sessho- Maru regarded the plant- like being who had never managed to change back, the drought must be horrible on him, a lack of water could spell death, especially for willows. "You should be finding a pond.", Sessho suggested at last.

"I've tried, but the only ones are too close to human villages.", Kaongy stated.

Sessho glanced at Kaongy's root- like feet, when a plant- creature decided to pass they would become a full plant, and those would dig deep into the earth when the time came. But it was years in the coming for this long past friend. "You're friend will need help too, Sessho, come on.", Kaongy gestured to the castle in earnest, "And I know where they are keeping your brother too.", 

...

He had her, wrapped in an impossible to break grip, it was cutting Kagome's breath into short, ragged rasps. "To kill, or not to kill.", He taunted.

The only thing that Kagome could watch was Inu, since Inako meant to taunt her with seeing the child's transformations. "See how well my little prize grows in this soil, made by grinding human remains into dirt?", he ranted.

Inu's hair was filled almost completely with buds, and his arms were hidden among vines, his feet as well, and his very figure started to shift to change.... "A lot faster than I hoped....", Lord Inako crooned.

Kagome felt hopeless bitterness fill herself.

****

End Chapter: Next Chapter Battle Second Part, please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Inu Yasha and The Spell of Youth

****

Chapter 7: Second Half of the Battle, and Shippo?!

"Ah, I see he's already nearing full blossom, it'll be painful for you to be killed by him, won't it?", Lord Inako asked, as the pressure increased.

"I see we're picking on little girls now, Lord Inako.", Sessho said.

"Sessho- Maru.", he snarled, one vine bundle arm swung to catch him as well.

Only, Sessho dodged it, and ran along the other wall. "I see we've not lost our touch, traitor.", Inako snorted.

Meanwhile, Kaongy burned the other vines away. A terrifying scream followed. "Any solution for this Kagome?", he asked her.

"I know.", she said, producing the hair spray, she sprayed it, while hacking with the sword, until the Lord was cinders, "What about them?", she asked.

"The children are all fine, here watch.", Kaongy said, he folded his hands, and started to sing softly, as he did, his hair filled with blossoms, and started to bloom, the pollen from them lifted, and spread over all the buds, changing them all back, including little Inu- Yasha, though he remained child.

Kaongy stopped, and the flowers wilted, he stumbled a bit, breathing deeply. "What's wrong?", Kagome asked.

"He needs water, now!", Sessho yelled.

Kagome, having her bag always handy, pulled out some bottled water, and handed it to him. "Drink it, it'll help.", she told him to do.

Kaongy tipped the bottle and drank the thing dry, his eyes widened in pleasure. "I've never had water that good!", he exclaimed, with surprise.

"If you come with us, you can have more like that.", Sessho prompted.

"Here, take another one.", Kagome handed over another bottled water.

"It's so fresh, so.... Clean...", he commented.

"Ka- go- me? Sessho?", a small whimper came.

"Inu, are you okay?", Sessho asked.

"I'm okay, why? What's wrong? What's that?!", Inu exclaimed pointing a finger at Kaongy, who was draining a third bottle.

"A friend.", Sessho explained.

"I'll come to your place.", Kaongy was answering Kagome.

So, they all climbed through the well... Coming out on the other side. "Wow, feel all of that air.", Kaongy stated.

"That's right, a lot of people, meaning more air for you.", Kagome said, "Carbon- dioxide.", 

...

When Kagome entered her home, she turned to Kaongy first, "I want to tell my Mother before I let you in.", Kagome said.

"Okay.", Kaongy said.

(Now, a few mentions as to what a plant being really is like, one, they need a lot of water, because are they not only a plant, but one that moves more than most, another is that they enjoy having mineralized soil to temporarily plant themselves to get what they need to live, their roots take in what is considered food for them. That's all...) 

"Okay, you can come in now.", Kagome informed.

"So, you're Kaongy, I'm Kagome's Mother, and anything you need just ask for it.", she shook his hand. 

"A nice plot of soil is all I really need, and a lot of that water in a bottle.", Kaongy said, "Is all I really need, and plenty of sunshine.", 

"Oh, really, you're not really that needy are you?", she replied, "Grandpa, do we still have that planting soil in the shed?", 

"Yes.", he replied shortly.

"I'll go ahead, and get that plot set up...", her Mom gave a nervous laugh.

"Wow, you're really tall, even taller than Sessho.", Inu said, tugging at Kaongy's silver colored komodo.

Kaongy swept Inu up, and held him to look in his eyes, "You're right, I am kinda tall.", 

"Come here Inu, you need a good bath, little imp.", Sessho remarked, snatching him from Kaongy.

"Awe, but, I want to talk some more.", Inu whined.

"Then, it's off to bed, and a good rest.", Sessho said.

"But, why can't I stay up?", Inu argued.

"Because, all we do while you're in bed, is talk a bunch of boring stuff.", Sessho- Maru explained.

"Hey, did you get the jewel shard, Sessho?", Kagome asked.

"Oh, I did, here.", Kaongy said, he handed over the shard, "I'm going to go settle in for the night, good night Kagome.", 

"Night Kaongy, sleep well, or whatever you do.", Kagome replied.

And that is when Shippo (I think I spelled that right) appeared. "Hi!", he said, unluckily, it was just as Inu was finished with his bath.

"I don't want to go to sleep, Sessho.", Inu pouted.

"Let him stay up for a half an hour.", Kagome said.

"Hm? What the?!", Shippo said.

Inu saw Shippo, and hid behind Sessho, "Is that after me too?!", he asked Sessho.

"No, he's not, he's a friend.", Kagome explained.

"What?! No way! Is he?", Shippo asked, poking at the small dog- demon.

"Yup.", Sessho- Maru stated.

"Sessho, I want to go to bed now, can you read me a story please?", Inu- Yasha stated quickly, holding his little hands up to be picked up.

Sessho scooped him up, and took him to his bedroom. "I think he's scared of me.", Shippo remarked.

"Most likely because any demons he's seen here have all attacked him so far, including Sessho.", Kagome guessed, "He'll get over it.", 

Shippo shrugged,

****

End Chapter: Next Chapter, I don't know yet, might be the last so I can start my Inu- Yasha angst fic.... 


	8. Chapter 8

Inu- Yasha, and the Spell of Youth

****

Chapter 8: Inu, Sick?

Little Inu- Yasha had gone out to gather some grass with Kaongy during late evening, and even though he felt really warm, Inu waved good- bye to Kagome and turned to walk with the plant- being. "We'll be back before sunset.", Kaongy told her before leaving. 

It was getting close to sunset, but Inu's head was so distorted, he didn't really keep track of time, he felt as though he was on fire. "Inu? Are you alright kid?", he heard Kaongy from somewhere far off. 

His vision started to blur, and he found his legs buckling under himself, white filled his sight for a while before darkness slowly faded from it.

....

Sessho- Maru had been kicked out to go look for the two demons when it got dark outside, he smelled Inu's scent, but, with an odd scent added. He eventually ran into Kaongy halfway through the woods, and he was carrying a now human Inu-Yasha, and he wasn't looking too good either. "What's wrong?", Sessho asked.

"Illness.", Kaongy replied.

The two rushed home to see Kagome standing there. "He's sick?", she asked.

"Yes, and he's not doing too well either.", Sessho- Maru explained.

It was getting late into the night when Inu's breaths came and gone in ragged gasps. Kagome kept switching the cloths on his forehead, but all it did was keep his temperature from rising. "I'm afraid he won't last until morning, Sessho.", Kagome remarked, "Nothing's changing.", 

It was twelve o' fifteen at night when Inu's eye's opened, they had a glazed look in them. "Momma?", he asked, "Momma...", 

His small hands reached out. "He's gone disillusional.", Sessho- Maru remarked.

"No, look.", Kagome pointed to Inu's right hand side.

There, holding the little child's hand, but she didn't look like the fake Sessho- Maru had used against him, no, she seemed, faded, but still with a kind of light on her. Sessho felt a panic in his throat, "You're not here to.... Take him are you?", he asked.

She didn't say a word, but just shook her head. "She's here to help him, Sessho.", Kagome whispered.

They both stood there, watching Inu's Mother, who sang softly until Inu- Yasha slept, the last word muttered, "Momma...", 

She looked fondly at Inu- Yasha, before planting a kiss on his forehead, and then she took her leave, fading into nothing. "Thank- you.", Kagome whispered.

....

"Kagome, Sessho, what are you doing sleeping in my bedroom? Did you have a nightmare like I do sometimes?", Inu asked, innocently.

"Mmmmm... Go away squirt, lemme sleep a couple more minutes......", Sessho stated, curling into a tighter ball.

"But Seeeeeeeeeshooooo, I'm huuuuuuungryyyyyyy!!!", Inu- Yasha whined.

"Fine, I'm up, I'm up! What do you want to eat, alarm clock?", Sessho- Maru said teasingly.

"Eggs, and bacon.", Inu- Yasha smiled.

"Okay, eggs, and bacon it is, kiddo.", Sessho remarked, walking through the bedroom door.

"Kagome? Are you and Sessho gonna get married?", Inu asked the remaining person in the bedroom.

Kagome turned red, "Um... You shouldn't ask people personal questions, Inu, it's rude.", 

"Awe, you're no fun, Kagome.", Inu- Yasha pouted.

"Are you sure you're not sick anymore Inu?", Kagome asked.

Inu nodded his head, "An' I dreamed about my Momma last night, she sang to me like she use to.", 

"Do you miss her?", Kagome asked.

"I... I know she had to go, but, I didn't want her to so soon, I miss her a lot.", Inu said, quietly.

That's when Shippo hopped through the windowsill, which Kagome had opened. "Good news, and bad news!", he sang, happily.

"Good news?", Kagome asked.

"That doll shop was found by some army.", Shippo stated, "But, they burned it to the ground, an' the group sent me to tell you that they told me.... That you and Sessho- Maru have to take care of him until he grows up, that is.", 

Sessho- Maru entered right after that had been said, and sat Inu's plate down. "You mean, I have to stay here, and take care of him all over again?!", he said in a hushed whisper.

"Yes.", Shippo said.

"It shouldn't be too bad, oh, and here's a charm they gave me too, says it's suppose to protect you from any physical injuries.", Shippo handed Kagome a necklace.

"But, not sickness, or old age?", Kagome asked.

"I've seen it before, it lengthens the human age to that almost of a demon's.... _Almost_.", Sessho pointed out.

....

Inu was now the equal of a fifteen year old, and he was heading back home from a rather long trip exploring feudal Japan. He'd done it, only because Sessho told Kagome that it'd been good for him to learn some things on his own, and it was. "Kagome? Sessho? I'm home.", Inu called out to them.

"Nice to see you again, little brother.", Sessho stated from the tree, "Find anything interesting.", 

"Yes, a few, Sessho.", Inu said.

"Inu? Inu- Yasha is that really?", Kagome came out now, a woman in her early thirties.

"It is you... Look at how much you've grown since I last...", She rubbed his cheek gently with her hand, "You better wash up for dinner.", she turned to place a meaningful eye on Sessho, "Both of you.", 

"Yes, Kagome.", both stated at the same time.

They lived happily together, and even eventually found all the shards, hence placing the jewel together completely. And that is how it was for many years.

****

End Story: My angst story, involves a group of humans out for world domination. Two, they kidnap Inu. And three, losta angst, and a rescue mission once again making Sessho- Maru a good guy in this one.


End file.
